


The Time It Takes

by GodspeedRebels



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU - Modern, Angst, Author knows nothing of entertainment industry, Author knows nothing of music industry, Avoiding the past, Don't get caught, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Forbidden Love, HEA, Hux is soft, Leia is on the warpath, Long-Distance Relationship, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Past Abuse, Protective Hux, Reylo - Freeform, Rose is feisty, Sneaking Around, Spitfire Rose, author's first fic, there may be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodspeedRebels/pseuds/GodspeedRebels
Summary: Ben Solo: stage name Kylo Ren is an international musical theatre sensation who is represented by the Millennium Management Agency, owned by his mother Leia Organa.  Rey Niima is the lead singer of an up and coming indie rock band recently signed onto the same agency.  When Ben and Rey meet sparks fly.However Ben is 28 and Rey is 18 which, although she is classed as an adult in the Jakku region where she comes from, in Ben's home town of Chandrila, adulthood starts at the age of 21.The agency forbids Rey having any serious relationships until she is 21 and their managers have the unenviable task of trying to keep them apart whilst other forces try to establish the nature of their relationship in an attempt to expose them.Hi-jinks and nonsense abound as our favourite couple try to temper their attraction to each other, negotiate the entertainment world and keep everyone happy.  Will they be successful?
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Ben Solo & Han Solo, Chewbacca & Han Solo, Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Leia Organa & Rey, Leia Organa/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey & Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: ReylOlds, Reylo Theme Event Summer





	The Time It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please forgive any rookie mistakes! :)  
> This is part of the Reylo Summer Theme Event organised by the Reylo Writing Den. My prompt was 'Forbidden Love'. I was initially going to make a much darker story but with the state the world is in now I think we all need a little lift.
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts and suggestions especially re tags and TW
> 
> Moodboard by the wonderful @reylobrit  
> Beta'd by the very helpful @Tazwren  
> Thank you both very much xx
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

_**Chapter 1: The Gala** _

The sun rose gradually over the elegant silhouette of Theed as the opulent city began to stir to life. The almost-cloudless sky shimmered with vibrant delicate shades of pink and lilac which were reflected off the windows and tall white-walled homes and businesses. The faint translucent mist created by the city’s ethereal waterfall was starting to dissipate as the heat began to build.

The night-shift street cleaning crews were packing up their equipment to finish their shift as the day-shift crews started to erect barriers and signs.

It was the closing day of another highly successful Festival of Light and the finale was always the spectacular Alderaan Variety Gala in the Royal Concert Hall. The gala drew many thousands of enthusiastic spectators and millions more watched it live on television. Popular entertainers, both young and old, and gifted performers from all over vied for the prestige of performing before the beloved Naboo royal family. The much-anticipated event was well-known for raising a great deal of funds for the Alderaan Children’s relief charity under the watchful eye of Chief Executive Amilyn Holdo.

In the luxuriously modern Royal Theed Hotel, soft rays of light crept around the edge of the heavy blackout curtains as the sound of an obnoxious alarm rang out in one of its sinfully spacious bedrooms.

Armitage Hux threw his arm out from under the eiderdown quilt, fumbling about desperately trying to find his phone. His fingers knocked over the entirety of paraphernalia on the bedside table before he found it. He picked it up, silenced it, and let out a rasping groan. He dropped his feet onto the wooden floor and sat hunched on the edge of the bed, dazed and trying to get his bearings.

Running a hand through his bedraggled hair he glanced over to the opposite side of the huge four-poster bed. The sole indication that another was there was a solitary foot, with toenails painted red, sticking out from under the white bedlinen. He smiled contentedly and then winced as a stabbing pain shot across his forehead followed by a dull thick ache. He ran his hands over his face, pushing the heels of hands into his bleary eyes, “Oh… last night” he muttered, not talking to anyone in particular. He lifted his head and looked across the hotel room. There was a trail of clothes strewn haphazardly from the door to the bed and an empty pizza box sitting precariously on top of his suitcase. He stretched his arms over his head, yawning quietly, and then made his way to the bathroom, tripping over an abandoned shoe and cursing under his breath.

A few moments later he was standing in the large walk-in shower letting the water jets pulse and cascade over him. The warmth from the water was idyllic and began to revive his groggy head as he tried to piece together the previous evening; pub, beer, karaoke, takeaway pizza. Other, more pleasurable, memories also started to flood back; in the hotel room lying naked on the bed, smooth sun-tanned legs astride him, his hands on a pair of voluptuous hips watching a pair of bouncing tits. He put his hand on the shower wall becoming aware of a stirring and reached down, “Down boy, not today, too much work to do,” he sighed, reluctantly.

Once dressed in a pair of dark jeans, pale blue shirt and navy sweater, he felt a little more human. He drew back the curtains to let light into the room. Sitting on a chair, he laced up his brown leather shoes and then finished by combing his unruly fiery red hair and matching beard. It was 8am and the marbled pedestrianised streets below were bustling with early risers and late-night revellers slowly making their way home carrying their shoes in their hands. In the distance he could hear the rumbling sounds of steady traffic and horns blaring in angry indignation.

He crossed over to the opposite side of the bed and crouched down quietly so he would be eye level with the owner of the arched and supple foot. Anticipating the tempestuous response he would receive, he paused for a moment before reaching out his hand and shaking the compact bundle tucked under the bedcovers.

“Hey Tico, time to get up,” he said as he shook the covers again.

There was no response initially and then a long, low groan. “Come on Tico, we have work to do,” he added with a little more urgency.

“Fuck you Hux.” came the muffled reply Hux let out a soft laugh of relief. He shook the covers again, this time a little firmer.

“Come on honey, we still have time for breakfast.”

A shock of black hair emerged slowly followed by a pair of bloodshot eyes blinking slowly. “Did you say breakfast?”

Hux grinned and sat beside Rose on the bed now that it was safe to do so. “Yes, my love, let’s go or I’ll be forced to pull off these covers and ravish you again.”

Rose tried to grab onto the covers as she saw the mischievous look in his eye and she screamed as he yanked the covers from her and threw them on the floor behind him. He leaned over her and, breathing quietly in her ear, “If you keep screaming like that the neighbours will think I’m really ravishing you again! You were pretty loud last night my little spitfire,” he quipped with a grin.

Rose buried her face into his chest and then looked up slowly, smirking, “Yeah, I was, wasn’t I?” 

*****

Thirty minutes later Rose and Hux walked into the hotel restaurant hand in hand. The restaurant, like the rest of the hotel, was fashioned in tranquil shades of green and white with a large collection of plant life and bleached wood details. Pink golden metal light fixtures and wall sconces adorned the exposed stone walls and delicately fragrant flowers filled the air with gentle perfume. When they had first arrived, Rose had been convinced that they had landed at a spa instead of a hotel.

The spacious, understated restaurant was busy with guests and after a few moments they were shown to a table in a quiet corner, complete with white linen tablecloth and matching napkins. The table was situated in front of large floor to ceiling windows which overlooked the meticulously well-kept gardens. A gentle breeze glided over them as they relaxed in their seats.

Hux relished these precious few quiet moments. It was not often they had the opportunity to be together or work together and these tiny fragments of time were priceless to him. They had been a couple for the past year however most of that time had been spent apart as they represented different artists. Travelling all over the world had initially felt glamorous when he started working for the Millennium Management Agency but now all he wanted was to return home every night to feel Rose’s warm arms wrap around him and her tender loving kisses.

Hux startled slightly in surprise when he felt Rose’s hand slip into his from across the table. “Hey Armi, where are you?” she asked gently, her exquisite dark eyes shining at him. He looked over at her and smiled tenderly as she waited patiently for a response. He placed his other hand on top of hers and then brought it slowly to his lips and gave her hand a kiss so delicate she could barely feel it. “Just thinking of how much I love you. How I wish we could spend more time together.” Rose smiled and bit her lip a little, her eyes beginning to fill. “Oh Armi, I love you too.”

They were interrupted by a waitress who brought a pot of coffee and fresh toast to their table. The aroma of the coffee and toast made Rose feel a little nauseous as the colour drained from her face. The waitress informed them that breakfast was buffet-style and to help themselves. She pointed to the opposite side of the room where a vast array of food was laid out: cereals, cheese, cold meats, cooked eggs, and sausages along with fresh fruits.

“I’m not sure I can handle that,” Rose muttered dejectedly as she looked at the buffet.

Hux gazed at her sympathetically. “Once you eat something, you’ll feel better, it will put a lining in your stomach. I’ll get you a plate.” He let go of her hand, stood and walked towards the buffet.

She watched as he picked up two plates and began to place a variety of food on them. She hoped she could eat something and not allow the food to go to waste. She gazed out of the window and let her mind wander to the evening gala that was the highlight of the extremely prestigious Festival of Light.

She was attending in her capacity as the manager of the very talented indie rock band, The Rebels, that Leia had discovered through her out-reach programme in the desert region of Jakku. The ambitious trail-blazing programme, named The Homegrown Project, was aimed at affording inexperienced but gifted artists and bands from previously-neglected regions the same opportunities as those in more affluent areas. Leia had established the project five years ago, shortly after Rose had joined the Millennium Management Agency.

A few months afterwards, Rose was directed to handle one client exclusively, the notoriously ill-tempered and smug Ben Solo: stage name Kylo Ren and son of Leia Organa. The previous four managers had all quit within six months of starting, citing numerous reasons for leaving, the most common being that Ben Solo was a foul-mouthed, arrogant, egotistical arsehole who would not follow directions and went out of his way to undermine them.

Leia had repeatedly begged Rose to take him on. “Just a trial period. I know you’ve just only started here and you’ve only just graduated but please Rose, I’m desperate! He won’t listen to me and I don’t have the energy to deal with his bullshit anymore.”

Leia was exasperated and at the end of her tether, the stress and exhaustion evident all over her face. She took Rose’s hands in hers and sighed, “If you can’t handle him Rose, no-one can. If this doesn’t work I will have to fire my own son, not that he doesn’t deserve it!”.

Reluctantly, and with great hesitation, Rose began the painful and thankless task of bringing Ben Solo to heel. The harrowing first few months almost broke her, dealing with the unrelenting pressure of improving the public image of bad boy Kylo Ren whilst trying to tame the unhinged brute that was Ben Solo.

Slowly but surely after many long days and nights, deep discussions and vicious arguments, Ben Solo began to open up to and trust her.

He settled down and returned to work with a renewed vigour, reining in his notoriously ugly temper and actually became a pleasure to work with. When an unauthorised photograph was maliciously leaked to the media, of Rose giving Kylo Ren a very vigorous dressing down, the Media fell in love with her and nicknamed her ‘Little Spitfire’.

Hux returned to the table and delicately placed a plate of fruits, cheese and bread in front of her. Hux was now Ben’s manager as she had been reassigned to take care of The Rebels. Leia had personally taken on The Rebels and was very invested in their future.

“Rose, you’ve done wonders with Ben and I cannot thank you enough but I want you to manage The Rebels. They are smart, committed, very talented and the lead singer, Rey, is just a joy to work with.”

Rose had been excited about the new challenge, especially working with another woman, until something dawned on her. She looked Leia in the eyes and stated adamantly, “I’m not telling Ben!”

She recalled the fateful day, 14 months ago, when Ben had been told. It was one for the Millennium Agency’s history books, that was for sure. She had anxiously waited outside Leia’s office, her leg bouncing nervously. She listened as mother and son argued loudly. Ben was shouting at the top of his voice, then followed by the sound of smashing glass - he had picked up a chair and thrown it against the glass wall separating Leia’s office from the hallway before storming out of the office and disappearing for a week. It was Rose who had delicately coaxed him back to work.

She looked up at Hux. “Thanks Armi,” she said as she picked up some bread to try to eat. The bread was still warm in her hand and as she lifted it to her mouth, she inhaled the fresh aroma causing her stomach to rumble. Almost at the same time Rose sensed an overwhelming presence in the room heading her way.

Ben Solo, wearing fitted black jeans and a black slash neck sweater, walked towards her table, smiling as he caught her eye. She jumped up excitedly and Hux turned his head to see what was the cause of her exuberance.

“Ben!” she exclaimed as her face brightened considerably.

“Rose,” he replied as he reached her outstretched arms, sweeping her off her feet and swinging her around causing her to squeal with happiness. Her red dress billowed around her as she struggled to keep her sandals on.

“Put me down you great ape, or I’ll throw up.”

Ben stopped and peered into her eyes. “Pregnant?” he asked, agitated.

“No! I have a hangover,” she replied somewhat forcefully.

Ben laughed, “Rose I haven’t seen you in forever. How are you doing apart from being hungover?”

He squeezed her even tighter as she threw her head back and giggled loudly.

Ben heard a throat clear behind him and turned to see Hux scowling at him. “If you would be kind enough, could you please put my girlfriend down?”

“Maybe,” he retorted and then turned his head back and whispered into Rose’s ear, “Did he finally let you out to play?”

Rose slapped him and then laughed as he eased her to the ground. “What do you see in him… honestly?” Ben winked, trying to wind up Hux.

“Oh, you know... the usual scintillating conversation, big dick—” Rose grinned.

Hux spluttered the coffee he was drinking and returned the cup to the table. “I think we’ll leave my anatomy out of this discussion, thank you very much,” he grumbled while grabbing a napkin to wipe at his sweater.

Ben looked around, grabbed a chair, and pulled it up to their table. Ignoring Hux, he leaned over, took Rose’s hands in his.

“Why did you abandon me Rose? Why did you leave me with him?” he pouted as he gestured his head in Hux’s direction.

Hux rolled his eyes as Rose shook her head. “Because my boss-your mother-wanted me to represent The Rebels, we have been over this! You may be the world-famous musical theatre star Kylo Ren, but Lord you haven’t changed, still so whiny!”

Ben smirked, leaning back in his chair as he let go of Rose’s hands. The waitress approached their table again carrying another pot of coffee.

“Here you are Mr.Ren,” she announced breathlessly, “I’m a big fan of yours, I’m going to see the show tonight.”

“Thank you. I hope you enjoy it,” he replied, turning on the charm.

“Oh, I’m sure I will,” she said flirtatiously, staring into his eyes.

After an uncomfortable pause, Hux cleared his throat and she left. “Speaking of the show, let’s go over your itinerary.”

Ben looked at Rose and pulled a face as she covered her mouth with her hand, trying to stifle a laugh.

Hux sighed with an air of defeat, “Honestly, how did you two ever get any work done when you worked together?”

Ben raised his hands and shrugged as if offering an apology. “I’m sorry Hux, what’s the plan?” he offered good-humouredly.

Hux ran over the details of the upcoming day and the show later that evening as Ben and Rose savoured their coffees. The restaurant was quiet now as almost all the guests had left and the staff were clearing tables.

Once Hux finished, Ben turned to Rose to ask, “So, tell me, what’s so important about this band that my mother had to take you away from me and leave me with _him_?”

Hux just shook his head, picked up his phone and started reading his messages. __

*****

Standing in one of the many luxuriously appointed dressing rooms of the Royal Concert Hall, Rey Niima studied her reflection in the mirror as she put on her lip gloss, the final touch of her makeup. Jannah had pain-stakingly styled her hair and was busy doing touch-ups to her own and Kaydel’s hair. As she returned the lip gloss to her makeup bag she stopped and examined herself as she did prior to every concert.

She wore a soft black leather tube top with a folding twist at the upper edge and matching black leather trousers. Her chestnut hair almost skimmed her shoulders and her hazel eyes were rimmed with smokey-brown eyeshadow and black eyeliner. Her bracelet and earrings were on loan from Rose and the simple gold necklace was a gift from Finn for her 18th birthday the previous month.

It was a far cry from two years ago when she and Finn had aged out of the neglectful care system in Jakku. She tried not to linger on those days of the past, although she knew at some point in the future she would have to confront it.

Her eyes began to prickle with unshed tears and she used her hands to fan her face, trying not to spoil her makeup. Out of the corner of her eye she caught Finn walking towards her. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his chin softly on her shoulder.

He hugged her tightly as he spoke quietly into her ear, “Hey babes, what’s up?”

Rey leaned back into his embrace and shook her head as she lowered her eyes to avoid looking at him in the mirror. Finn murmured, “I hope these are happy tears.”

Rey nodded and took a deep breath. “Yes,” she smiled as she lifted her head, “We’ve come a long way from Jakku to here.”

Finn returned the smile breaking into a wide grin. “Yes we have, but no more dwelling on the past, we have a show tonight and you, my lady, are going to bring this house down!”

A shout of “Damn right, yeah!” came from behind them and they turned to see Rose clambering through the dressing room door wrestling with a box of beer in one hand, a phone and walkie-talkie in the other.

Kaydel rushed over and relieved Rose of the beers. She attacked the box with a pair of scissors trying not to break any of her newly manicured nails. She grabbed some, handing them out. She stood and walked towards Finn and Rey with two bottles and handed more to Cassian and Jannah. They each took one and raised their bottles in a toast, clinking them together.

Rose beamed at them, looking at each one in turn. “To you all, for two years of hard work, relentless enthusiasm, and almost no complaining. This is it now, you will be watched by millions of people tonight, this is where you start to enjoy the result of all your hard work. To the Rebels!”

“The Rebels!” they all cheered.

Rey took a swig of beer and then placed the bottle down on the long dressing table underneath the mirror. The mirror ran the length of the wall and was surrounded by tungsten bulbs set into a wooden surround. Behind her, the rest of the band started talking amongst themselves, nervous giddy excitement clear in their voices. Rose walked over to Rey and pulled her arm guiding her to the sofa so they could sit. The walkie-talkie was busy with chatter and Rose put it down on the sofa next to her.

“You okay?” she asked as she peered into Rey’s pensive eyes. It never ceased to amaze Rey how Rose could pick up on her emotions. Rey relaxed and smiled, allowing it to reach her eyes.

“I don’t know what we’d do without you Rose, what I would do.” Rose leaned towards Rey and embraced her, wrapping her arms around her. “Thank you, and the feeling is mutual.”

Rose wiped her eyes. “I’m having an emotional day today, I feel like a mama duck watching my babies hit the big time!” They both laughed and then sat quietly, arm in arm, anticipation building as it was getting close to performance time. The walkie-talkie fell silent for a moment and then a grizzled voice rang out, “Fifteen minutes to go”.

Rose stood up and pulled out a folded sheet of paper from her back pocket. “Ok everyone, listen up. As I told you earlier you are the fourth act and you will be on after Kylo Ren, so in 15 minutes we head to the wings, stage left, and wait for the signal for you to go on.”

*****

Ben Solo stood in the wings with Armitage Hux, out of the way of the bustling stagehands. The opening act was onstage, a local singer, whipping up the crowd with her carefully choreographed routine.

He was leaning leisurely with one shoulder against a wall and his arms crossed, as if he didn't have a care in the world. He looked at Hux,

“So you and Rose had a good night last night?”

Hux chuckled, “Yeah it was a great night. As your friend I should have insisted you come with us, but as your manager I’m glad you didn’t.”

Ben laughed and shook his head slowly, “I’m getting too old to be doing that shit the night before a show.”

Hux chuckled, “Look at you acting like a responsible adult! Well, you can make up for it at the after party tonight. Rose is bringing The Rebels along too. You’ll finally get to meet them”.

“Oh, won’t that be just fuckin lovely?” he muttered sarcastically.

Hux swiveled quickly and glared at him, “Ben, don’t you dare screw up this night for me. Rose and I never get to go to these things together and I want to make sure she has a good time tonight. I do NOT want to be playing referee between you and whoever you take umbrage with, is that clear?”

“Ok, ok, I’ll be on my best behaviour,” he replied defensively, raising his hands.

“That doesn’t exactly reassure me,” Hux huffed. Ben took a step back and swallowed.

“Hux, I promise to behave myself tonight. I want Rose to have a good time too.”

“You fuckin better!”

They fell silent, brooding, as a voice announced, “Fresh from his sold-out show on Coruscant, the multi-talented, award-winning Kylo Ren”.

Ben groaned as a stagehand thrust a microphone into his hand. He bounded up onto the stage, walking across with a confident swagger, taking his time and waving at the screaming audience.

Hux watched as Kylo Ren turned on the charm. He had to admit in the past he had been more than a little jealous of Ben’s effortless stage manner and breathtaking charisma, even though in private he was an obnoxious prick. However, it all worked out for the best as it was Ben’s prickly attitude that made him seek out Rose’s advice on how to handle him and that had led to them falling in love. Once Ben became aware of the depth of their relationship he began to mellow and now he and Ben were close friends, the odd argument notwithstanding.

He watched as Ben started singing but became aware of Rose’s voice behind him. He turned to see her with the band preparing them to go onstage.

She glanced over and stuck out her tongue at him and grinned. She quickly turned back to the lead singer, Rey. He had met Rey and the rest of the band before and he ambled over to join them.

Rey turned to greet him. “Hi Armi, nice to see you,” she said as she put her hand on his arm and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

Hux grabbed her hand and held it aloft. He made her do a twirl and declared, “Rey, you look absolutely stunning, mesmerizing!”

Rey dipped her head and blushed. “Thanks Armi. Is that Kylo Ren singing?”

“Yes,” he replied but she wasn’t paying attention as she crept forward and peered through the curtains at the stage.

Rey used her hand to pull the curtain back further to get a better look at the infamous Kylo Ren that Rose had told her all about. Her eyes widened as she drank in the sight before her. Rose had told her he was tall but she hadn’t given it much thought because to Rose, who was only 5’2”, everyone looked tall. But Kylo Ren was huge, and broad.

She tried to guess his height, he must be 6’2” or 6’3” she thought to herself. He was wearing a fitted dark suit, which draped beautifully along his shoulders and slim fit trousers tapering down to Italian leather brogues. It was finished off with a black bow tie and white shirt. His dark wavy hair was almost as long as hers as it fell across his face. He ran his fingers through his hair and swept it off his face as she continued to stare at him.

She closed her eyes and hugged herself as she listened to the hypnotic deep timbre of his voice. She could feel herself start to sway. The song was an old one, she remembered hearing it in a movie when she was younger, and she desperately tried to jog her memory.

Moonstruck, she suddenly remembered, as she opened her eyes to find him staring directly back at her while singing the words ‘That’s amore.’ His eyes pinned her to the spot as he pulled on one end of his bow tie and it fell open around his neck. He then reached up again to undo the top button of his shirt as he brought the microphone closer to his lips.

Rey took in a sharp breath and quickly dropped her hand, retreating from the curtain. She shook her head. He couldn’t have seen her, she was hidden in the shadows, he must have been looking at someone else.

She jumped as Rose grabbed her arm and spun her round to face her. “Rey, focus, you’re on in a minute.”

She heard deafening applause and cheering and turned to make her way onstage with the rest of the band, only to walk smack bang into Kylo Ren. Her hands rested on his chest as he placed his hands on her elbows. She could feel his heart beating fast under his shirt almost in time with hers. He stopped, raising an eyebrow, and looked her up and down.

His grip on her elbows tightened as he bowed his head slightly and leaned toward her ear, “So, you are my secret backstage admirer? Did you enjoy the view?”

Rey retreated a step flustered, her hands trembling, then shook her head. Cassian came up beside her and nudged her, “Come on Rey, we’re up.” Rey blinked, sidestepped Ben, and allowed Cassian to push her onstage.

Rose and Hux watched wordlessly as Rey shook her head, her hazel eyes wide with panic as she moved past Ben.

Ben turned to them.“Who was that?” he demanded.

“That exceptional young woman is Rey Niima, lead singer of the Rebels and she is out of bounds to you,” stated Hux folding his arms as if to emphasise his point.

Ben's eyes narrowed as he swung by them and started striding back to his dressing room. “I’ll be going to that party tonight, after all. I’m going back to the hotel to get showered and changed.”

Rose scurried after him, pleading with him, “Ben, you can’t just leave, you have to meet the royal family after the show, Queen Jamilia will be there, she specifically requested to meet you.”

Ben continued to his dressing room, waving his hand in dismissal without turning to look at her. Rose stopped, stamping her foot, and slowly turned her head to look at Hux.

“Fuck,” they both groaned.


End file.
